Rewrite
"Rewrite"' '''is the third episode of Season 2 and ninth episode overall of the show ''Bully Busters. Production was seriously delayed due to a number of technical and post-production related difficulties. These included an excess of raw footage, editor Liam losing his mouse, and lack of footage in some segments of the episode. The episode centers around a character known as The Scriptwriter (who evidently wrote the script for all previous episodes of the show) attempting to bore the audience into losing interest in the show. He does this by changing the show's genre several times, and finally battling the Bully Busters himself. It was released on October 11, 2019. Official synopsis The evil bully known only as The Scriptwriter has come to Bullyville, and it will take all of the Bully Busters' ingenuity to defeat him. Plot Nathan Newscast, a reporter for BTV, reports that a mysterious reality-breaking bully known as The Scriptwriter has returned to his home turf of Buster Beach. At The Scriptwriter's cabin, a phone rings. The Scriptwriter talks to a Trifecta Studios executive, who tells him that he has been forced to cut funding for Bully Busters. He tasks him with making the audience completely disinterested with the show by either boring them into leaving the video, or defeating the Bully Busters. The Scriptwriter uses his pen to write on a sheet of paper, changing the genre of Bully Busters to "Action film". Billy B. Buster appears, wearing a coat and gun. He is known in this version of the show as "Sheriff Buster". Little Jim and The Lash, called the Trigger Twins in this version, arrive. Sheriff Buster has a brief standoff with the two and they begin firing at each other. The gunshots are replaced with sounds of The Scriptwriter saying "pow", "bang", and "powie". After realizing that Sheriff Buster is too strong even for both of the Trigger Twins to face, Little Jim gets on a Bustertalkie and calls for assistance. However, Sheriff Buster appears behind him, saying "Hello, I read you. This is... the grim reaper." Little Jim whips around and starts to say "What the frick" but a title card prevents him from finishing the sentence. The Scriptwriter decides to change the genre of Bully Busters to "Education". Billy B. Buster, called Professor Fidget in this version, appears. He does a brief PSA on the dangers of smoking, and Little Jim responds with a short song.This is a parody of an anti-smoking PSA called "Tobacco man". After the song, a title card for "Bully Busters: A learning program" appears. The Scriptwriter decides to change the genre of Bully Busters to "Musical". He seems to show awareness that the audience is still watching the video. Timmy B. Buster, Little Jim, and Billy B. Buster walk out in a line at The Lawn. They are greeted by applause. They perform a short a capella song, the lyrics to which are as follows: The Scriptwriter, frustrated that he has failed thus far, tries one last tactic: he changes the genre of Bully Busters to "Horror" in an effort to "Scare away the younguns". Timmy B. Buster, The Lash, and Billy B. Buster are all sitting on a couch in Bully Busters HQ. They hear a scream, and decide to investigate. As a collective group, they call themselves the "Phantom Annihilators" and a title card plays. Billy B. Buster dons Ghost Goggles, and Lash picks up a Phantom Blaster. Billy realizes that Timmy has disappeared, but Lash remarks that he only had to leave for production reasons and that they should focus their efforts on "real" phantoms. They go to the lower level of the Jailer complex, where they see that Transmorpher's house and the former Interrogation room are now empty. Little Jim, suddenly sitting in a chair in Transmorpher's house, explains that he was the one who screamed. Little Jim reports that he saw a ghost right in the chair he is sitting in. The Lash becomes agitated. Jim reports that it has left and he calms down. The Lash spots a "Ghost symbol" which points towards Transmorpher's house. A second ghost symbol--a face on a poster--is found, and it looks in Little Jim's direction. Billy thinks he has found another ghost symbol, but Lash dismisses it as being a "zombie symbol" instead. Billy finds the last symbol, an empty Capri-Sun pouch pointed straight at Little Jim. Jim laughs, saying they found him out. The Lash demands he leave the house while threatening Little Jim with his Phantom Blaster. Little Jim explains that, as a Level 99 Phantom, Phantom Blasters don't effect him. Billy solves this problem by projecting a laser beam out of his Ghost Goggles, which disintegrate Little Jim. The Lash says, "That's how a phantom gets annihilated" and a title card plays. The Scriptwriter, now fed up with changing the genre of show, resolves to go and fight the Bully Busters himself. The Bully Busters are partying at Buster Beach, but then The Scriptwriter walks out from behind a bush. He is briefly confronted by Twinnus but then runs away towards the beach. At the beach, he realizes that Backgroundius is in the background somewhere nearby. To have a bit of fun, he decides to use his powers to bring Backgroundius into the foreground. Scared by this, Backgroundius runs away. Little Jim and Lash jump down to the beach. The Scriptwriter picks up a stick, but Little Jim grabs it out of his hands. The Scriptwriter jumps and grabs his pen, and he writes on his arm. This causes Little Jim to lose his stick. The Scriptwriter fastens a pencil to the pen, forming a wand called the Pencilblade. Billy B. Buster jumps down and fires repeatedly with his beamers, although The Scriptwriter is able to easily block the barrage. The Lash tells The Scriptwriter that unless the latter surrenders, he will run at him so fast it will vaporize him. The Scriptwriter writes on his arm, causing Lash to lose his super speed. The Busters attempt to perform a friendship ritual, but The Scriptwriter interrupts it with his power. Billy realizes the only way to defeat The Scriptwriter is to take away his power. He makes a mad dash and grabs The Scriptwriter's pen. He throws it into the ocean. Defeated, The Scriptwriter uses the last of his powers to teleport away. Post-credits scene The Scriptwriter walks down a sidewalk. He comes to a house where Overlord Bill is standing. He tells him he has a job to do. Cast Main characters * Chase 'as 'Billy B. Buster, captain and founder of the Busters and brother to Timmy B. Buster. He uses high-tech energy shooters to stop bullies, but also handles the administration and strategies of the busters. * Charles 'as 'Little Jim, chief scientist and mechanic of the busters and a prolific inventor. Often deploys gadgets and devices to support him and the busters in combat. * Noah 'as 'The Lash, a speedster and forward scout of the busters. He frequently runs ahead of the busters to check for bullies before "calling in the cavalry", so to speak. * Liam 'as 'Timmy B. Buster, brother of Billy and the heavy weapons specialist of the busters. His gun can shoot a range of things, ranging from lasers to whole dimensions. * Tyler as Twinnus, former bully and soldier of Gustavo, now a member of the Busters. Recurring or guest characters * Bodhi 'as 'Backgroundius. * Liam 'as 'The Scriptwriter. ** Liam also voiced the Trifecta Studios executive. Production Reception Trivia Notes Videos Category:Season 2 Episodes